Danganronpa: In Hope's House! SYOC
by EDi70RiAl
Summary: Welcome everyone to the latest season of Hope's House! A show where we see who can reach the pinnacle of hope! This season is a little, well... Different. We're starting from the top with a special all SHSL Season! Isn't that great? Who will rise, who will fall, who will make it to the end! Who knows? Tune in and find out! There's always hope in Hope's House! [SYOC OPEN - 4/16]
1. Application

"Hello, our dear viewers!" The woman on TV greeted the audience, "Welcome one and all to a very special season of the world's favorite show - Hope's House!"

I had heard of this show before… A reality TV show where sixteen or so people are meant to live in a house with one another. Every now and then, they all gather together and vote one of their fellow housemates off. This style of play… It was meant to mimic *that* incident. The one so many people saw during the Tragedy.

I had heard of the woman before too… Sayumi Mitsukura. She was easy to find on television, considering that she's the Ex-SHSL Presenter. Nowadays most of her work is on this show, but there aren't many people who don't watch.

People need hope after all. Need something to reach for. Need something to see others strive towards.

That's what the show's for, after all.

Looking at Sayumi, it wasn't hard to see why they'd want her to host a show like that. In terms of looks, there was a lot about her that was pretty average. Black hair, pale white skin though that's considered beautiful here, dark brown eyes. None of that screamed "different" per se, but what *was* different is the way she carried herself.

She was in her early forties now, but I know some people my age who aspire to be like her. She had a magnetism to her, a sense of fashion - her stark white outfits could stop a room. She embodies the word "star" to a T.

It was hard to look away as she continued to talk about what exactly made this season so special.

"Now, what could our show have to offer that it hasn't already done?" She asked with a coy smile, making eye contact with the camera.

I tensed up for a moment. My eyes locked with the pair on the TV.

"We're being backed by a very special sponsor this season. My alma mater, Hope's Peak Academy. You know what that means? We'll be getting a full group of students straight from Hope's Peak, for our very own Super Highschool Level Season!"

I could barely believe what I was hearing… That… That sounded like… An incredible opportunity. With that condition, that means I could get in. I could even win.

"For all our potential SHSL Contestants out there, you may already know this, but please go to our website to fill in your application forms!" She said, a link to the website appearing on the screen, I scrambled to my laptop and quickly typed it in as she continued, "This summer you may get the chance to go further than hope itself!"

She continued, wrapping up as I starting searching the website for the application form.

"We here at Hope's House promise people they can reach the pinnacle of hope. So now it's time for us all to start there, and see what lies beyond it all. Good luck, and see you all on our SHSL Season in Hope's House!"

The show that I was watching before continued… Or well, the show that my family was watching. I was just set on getting what I needed to fill out, filled out. I had found the form and I was busy applying.

Hope's House is a show that has a prize that's tailored to the winner… And with that, I knew that I could make sure the world knew what I thought that it was worth. I would be able to tell everyone exactly what I think, exactly what I feel like they need to hear. About how the world really is…

That's a promise. An open letter addressed to the world, from Akuya Kuroda. From the SHSL Poet.

Now let's see here…

* * *

Please continue through this form on the official website for easy access and to submit it properly!

[The form is on my profile for easy copy and paste access.]

[Here are some rules as well.]

1\. No Mary Sues, self explanatory.

2\. You are allowed to repeat talents, but nothing overly abstract like Hope, Despair, etc.

3\. This isn't first come first served, but I may confirm cast members or slots that have been taken up as time goes on.

4\. Don't submit through reviews, PM them directly to the account.

5\. If you want to run something by me, feel free to PM me.

6\. I won't write bigots. Please don't send me sexists, homophobes, etc.

7\. Understand that your character may be subject to some change based on how I interpret them. That being said, I will try to do them justice and write them as described.

8\. Less of a rule, but enjoy yourselves. This is meant to be fun.

 **[Gender Ratio]**

5 M - 12 F - 0 NB

 **[Submitted Talents]**

SHSL Poet

SHSL Hypnotist

SHSL Miko

SHSL Escape Artist

SHSL Screenwriter

SHSL Card Shark

SHSL Chemist

SHSL Interior Designer

SHSL Pilot

SHSL Linguist

SHSL Nail Artist

SHSL Ninja Warrior

SHSL Magician

SHSL Archer

SHSL Artist

SHSL Good Luck

SHSL Mountaineer

* * *

 **\- SUPER HIGHSCHOOL LEVEL APPLICATION FORM! -**

[BASICS]

[Any answer on this form can be as long or as short as you want, for the most part.]

 **Name** : [Western name order.]

 **Age** : Include your birthday if you'd like! [Between 15 and 18 years old, generally.]

 **Gender** : We're equal opportunity here! [Nonbinary and trans characters are more than okay.]

 **Sexuality** : Anyone should be able to have a showmance, shouldn't they? ; ) [Non-straight characters are similarly more than okay.]

 **Nationality** : Hope's Peak has lots of international students after all. [Include race. Most of the cast will likely be from Japan, and by extension East Asian. Other POC would be good as well, but anything's fine.]

 **SHSL Talent** : What's your talent! Tell us a little bit about how you got it? [Repeat talents are okay, as long as they're different enough from the original. No talents that aren't talents like mental illnesses, or sexual talents. If you aren't sure, please feel free to ask.]

 **Height / Weight** : If you don't know specific measurements we'll be happy to take care of it for you! [Metric and imperial are both acceptable.]

 **Appearance** : Just include a picture of what you look like for now. Give us an idea of what you like to do for hair, clothes and makeup too! Our styling team may take some liberties though. [Simple description of what they look like and what they wear. Appearance may vary in the final product for cast diversity, but will keep the basic idea.]

 **Personality** : Tell us a little bit about yourself! [Keep this concise, but make sure to say everything you want to say. The latter is more important, but the former helps.]

 **Backstory** : What's life been like for you up until now? [Go into detail here. This will be expanded upon. Try to keep it realistic to who they are as a person.]

 **Likes** : Tell us about the things you like and about your hobbies and interests. The fans are always dying to know, you know. [Give me a handful. Expand on why they like these things if you can.]

 **Dislikes** : What about things you don't like so much? [Same as above.]

 **Fears** : Is there anything you're scared of? We promise we won't tell! This is to keep contestants away from anything potentially harmful. [It doesn't have to be a concrete fear, it can be abstract. You don't have to put too much in this section if there isn't much to put.]

[QUESTIONS]

[These don't have to be answered in character. You should keep in mind that they're questions on an application form though. These are optional, but doing at least few of them is encouraged.]

 **What are you most looking forward to in the house?** : [It can be anything, or even nothing.]

 **What are you least looking forward to in the house?** : [Same as above.]

 **Why do you want to be on Hope's House?** : [This can be anything, the prize is tailored to the winner, along with money.]

 **Why do you think that you should be on it, and why do you think you should win?** : [Cast members on the show are typically voted off. The why can be anything.]

 **How do you intend to win?** : [Similarly anything goes. This doesn't have to be a realistic strategy, not everyone watches this type of show.]

 **Do you think that you'd be open to a showmance?** : [Their answer doesn't have to necessarily be true to whether you want them to have a potential romance. Elaborating on why they answer how they do would be good too.]

 **Who would you hate to see most in the house?** : [Not a specific person, but a kind of person.]

 **If you could bring anything from outside with you, what would it be and why?** : [Straight forward.]

[KILLING GAME]

 **Killer, Victim, or Survivor?** : [Rate them in order of what you think is most realistic, to least realistic.]

 **Why would they be a killer?** : [Elaborate on a situation in which they might kill. Ideally, it's not just "only in self defence, otherwise never". Try to think of at least one other situation.]

 **Why would they be a victim?** : [Similarly "they wouldn't" isn't the answer I'm looking for.]

 **Why would they be a good survivor?** : [Anyone could be, but why do you think they should make it to the end. Tell me what's compelling about it. Reasons like "romance" or things like that don't count.]

 **Investigation** : [What would they most likely spend their time doing during the investigation?]

 **Class Trial** : [What would they focus on in the class trial?]

 **General** : [How would they put effort in during daily life? How would they contribute to a potential escape, or figuring out the greater mysteries behind the game?]

[REACTIONS]

[These won't always be the same, but this gives me something to work with.]

 **Reaction to being on live TV** : [Everyone thinks that this is going to be a regular reality TV show after all.]

 **Reaction to death** : [In general. This'll change based on the other character and the circumstances most likely.]

 **Reaction to execution** : [As a possibility, or to watching one maybe. Not to being executed.]

 **Reaction to the killing game** : [How they react in this situation is important.]

 **Reaction to being accused** : [How they react to being accused during a class trial. You can include both a guilty and innocent reaction if you want to.]

[OTHER]

 **Do you want your character to have the chance of being the "SHSL Good Luck"?** : [In this case they would be in the cast, but modified to be an SHSL Good Luck instead.]

 **Trivia** : [Anything else that you'd like to tell me.]


	2. Interview

" **Hello, welcome to your interview. We just have a few questions is all, then you can go get ready."**

I blinked. I remembered that the first thing I did was blink. Even though I was sure of myself when I entered the room, as soon as the person came to interview me I… My mind went blank. It took me a moment to come back down to Earth.

"Thank you for this opportunity." I said to the person in front of me, bowing my head a little bit. Some hair hung out in front of my face. Dark as always. Maybe I should consider buying a hair clip or something like that…

Well, that's not relevant… It's not like I'd be able to now.

"I'm ready to start." I confirmed, brushing my hair out of the way. My hands took their place on my lap and I ran one of my thumbs across the back of the other hand.

When I think about who was sitting on the other side of the table. All I remember is a voice and sitting in a chair that made me a little uncomfortable. I know there were two people in the room, one of them was taking notes and the other was actually asking the questions. I just didn't know who was who…

Every time my mind returns to this interview, I tense up a little… From remembering a sickening anticipation.

" **Why do you think that you should be part of our program?"**

"I want to show the world…" I paused, thinking through my answer, "I want to show the world what I think that it's worth. What I'm worth. I want to send a message to the people around me, and do something meaningful…"

Hearing pen on paper, I proceeded to answer a little more.

"I don't want to just be part of this for something like a platform though," I said, looking up a little from where I was staring at behind the person who was talking, "I think that it's something special and I want to be a part of it, I want to be able to contribute."

The person who was interviewing me nodded. We sat in silence before the next question was asked, as they waited for the other person to finish writing down their notes. It was like that every time.

" **What are you expecting it to be like inside?"**

I put a hand back against my neck, looking down again. I started examining my shoes, red with the laces neatly tied. I liked something to stare at while I thought. These shoes were brand new too. They're meant to be for style and all.

"I don't really know." Was the first thing to come out of my mouth, but I kept going with, "It'll probably be pretty hard. It's not easy an easy game, you know? From what I know it's really hard to make progress, and the fact it comes down to a vote is pretty nerve wracking…"

My hand clenched as much as it could around the dark black fabric of my jeans. Thinking of voting people off…

It almost felt cruel. More personal, you know? I didn't want to have it end like that for some, but… Well. It can't be helped now can it.

" **Do you think that you can make it to the end?"**

I sunk bank into my chair.

"Well, uh…" I began, with a long pause. Thinking it through I wasn't sure that I could really do this… It was worth it, I'm sure, but I don't know if I can *do* this you know.

Silence hung over me and I brushed my hair out of the way again. A strand of my hair was always out of place one way or another… It's getting a little long in front at this point too, but it's too late to think about that now. I was through styling already, after all. They didn't touch it too much and left it the same blackish brown it always is.

Realizing that I had gotten distracted, the anxiety in the pit of my stomach got worse. I left my hair alone.

I then answered, "I'll try my best to… Honestly, I don't know if it's possible. Maybe I'll be wrong. Anyone can win after all… Right?"

One of them nodded, before we moved on.

" **How do you think that it'll go for you?"**

With how far back I was sinking back in my chair, my big hoodie practically swallowed me up. I don't know when I crossed my arms, but my hand reached up to play with it's strings. Red like my shoes and the zipper too, clashing against it's shadowy fabric. If it was real darkness, they'd barely be able to see me anymore.

Taking a moment to breath in, and then out, I answered again.

"Poorly." Was all I could say at first. I remember being asked to elaborate and I could feel my heart racing faster. I half wished it were like the one on my shirt… "Bleeding Heart", the shirt they gave me said. It was in English.

I don't know why, but the picture looked peaceful to me. Maybe it's because of the meaning?

A bleeding heart. Someone who shows a lot of sympathy for the people around them. I guess it was appropriate enough, though I wished… Well… I hope I'm really like that.

The heart crumpled between my fingers as I did as they asked, "I'm just not really good at this type of thing…"

It was all I could muster. So much for being a poet, but I guess… Maybe, if I do manage to go on that my words will be worth something real to people.

" **Are you open to making friends?"**

"I think I'll have to make some," I answered right away this time, I had been thinking about this earlier, "Everyone will if they want to make it through to the end… It's something that people need."

The fact that we were moving away from how I might actually do filled me with relief. I straightened myself out, sitting up away from the cold metal back of the chair. I can answer this.

"That's something I feel like I'll definitely be able to do." I said, still shifting in my seat. I was… Confident in that.

It's good to have confidence in something. I'm not the most confident person, I'm… A bit of a mess, actually. I just know that regardless of that, I'm able to make friends. I know I'm good with words. I know where my priorities are, and that's something that can't be taken from me. So… Here's hoping.

The next question that came after the long, uncomfortable silence was one that hit hard.

" **Why do you want to take part, and what do you think you can contribute?"**

I was… Well, half confident in my answer.

"I just have something to say…" I started, looking off to to the side, "It's not ready yet. I, well, I have something I want to get across to people. A message of sorts. An open letter. I just… I just want to get it right, you know, it's not ready yet."

Needing more time to answer, I paused.

"There's a worth that I want to prove… To myself, and to other people. For myself too. Maybe I'm worth more than I think I am… This just makes sure that I definitely at least have the chance to make a difference. To contribute."

Pausing again I felt anxious, so I rounded it off with a quick, "So hopefully I have a lot to contribute, then."

This whole thing felt so awkward. I think that I'm doing alright for this type of interview though… I had to be part of all of this… Part of the show. I need to remember that. This show is going to give me the chance to have a better reach. Of affecting more people. That's… Something that I need to remember. I need to keep that in mind.

" **Will you accept any potential consequences your actions will have?"**

"I do," I said this without hesitating, but I remember feeling sick, "Even if, well… If something bad happens, and it's my fault, then I'm ready to face those consequences. That's part of the deal of the game, right?"

The person across from me nodded. It was… Scary, playing a game like this. The drama… The potential for hurt feelings… All of that. I can see why they'd need to ask a question like that. They probably don't want anyone to be able to sue them, but I think that it's good to ask. People should take responsibility, after all.

It was quiet for the longest time. It's still really unnerving how little talk there was between them all…

That's the way it was though. I'm sure this is the usual process for something like this, it just… Makes me nervous. When things are too quiet I get anxious, and feel guilty… I guess this isn't the same kind of situation though.

" **Thank you for answering our questions, you may now enter the room beyond this one. Good luck."**

With that, I remember being escorted to a back room. The interview room was so dark compared to the brightness of this one that I had to close my eyes. I heard a door close behind me, and despite feeling disoriented, I kept going.

Opening my eyes a bit more, I saw this was a waiting room. There was a mirror, a few different chairs, a potted plant and a lot of poster from old seasons… I knew from watching the show that I was going to have to wait here until the next door opened. These rooms are moved, so no one sees the outside of the location going in, or other people.

Standing up I went to examine myself in the mirror…

Makeup really does work wonders. I couldn't see the acne scars on my face anymore… I was still pale, and it's not like they could give me any sort of muscle, but I looked… Well. Better than I have in a while.

New clothes… Makeup.. All that. They really do a good job of making people look presentable. Men's fashion can really fall flat, but I'm glad that they have me something comfortable that looks good too. Maybe a little too much black, but it's not too far away from how I normally look.

I should ask someone how I can keep up some of this makeup as well…

Either way, there isn't really much to do in this room. All that I could really do is look at myself, the plant, or the posters and wait. The plant was refreshing at least… Something green.

The chairs were comfortable too…

Ultimately though… All that I could do is wait. I just had to wait for the world to move around me, and carry me into a world that I know nothing about, where I don't know what's waiting for me… That sort of anticipation… It's something that you only feel when something big is about to happen.

This was the start of most important experience in my life.

* * *

 **[Author's Note]**

[This is the last chapter I'm posting before we start.]

[Submissions aren't closed yet, and there is no deadline as of yet. If you want, send me a message to say you're sending someone in and I wouldn't mind trying to wait for you. I may finalize the cast before then though.]

[There are only four characters including Akuya currently accepted.]

[Their talents are Poet, Interior Designer, Screenwriter, and Miko respectively.]

[There's an even gender split between boys and girls.]

[I need more boys submitted, and more nonbinary characters would be nice to.]

[You can submit more than once, though with potentially a few exceptions most people will have only one character in the fic. I want to give a lot of different people the chance to have their characters in it, that haven't been used.]

[See you next time, when we'll hopefully start.]


End file.
